1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a timing controller and display devices having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device can operate in various image display modes. For example, the display device can operate in a two-dimensional (2D) image display mode to display 2D images or a stereoscopic (three-dimensional (3D)) image display mode to display 3D images. The display device may process a different amount of data based on the type of the display mode. In a multi-view mode, multiple users are capable of viewing different content simultaneously.
However, in the multi-view mode, power consumption of the display device may be high and heat generated by a timing controller of the display device that performs image processing may damage the display device.